Love, Complication, and Family
by housefangirl25
Summary: House and Cuddy married with three kids. House and Stacy had a daughter 16 years ago who House never met. 16 years later House gets the chance to bond with his daughter. But Angie finds comfort in her new boyfriend Cole who is close to House.
1. Complications of Love

\ was never the one for settling down with a family so when he got the chance to have that he didnt want to take it because he thought the woman he loved deserved better and so did there daughter. stacy and house broke up and went there seperate ways and stacy took the baby and she never let house be appart of her life again. house hasnt seen stacy since college and he never thought he would see her again until one day when his life couldn't be anymore perfect he didn't the chance for a family get in the way again. he was married and had 3 kids two boys and a girl lisa cuddy had pullen house into her heart and didn't want to let him go he finally gave into his feelings and asked her to marry him. the two boys matt and jordon and the girl alyssa in that order matt was 6, jordon was 4, and alyssa is 2 months old. stacy and house's daughter angie was about to be 16 which was a shock to house as he noticed on his calender that it was coming up in 2 days and he had never told anybody that stacy took angie and raised her alone. angie was asking stacy about her father all the things stacy knew would come up did and she wasn't ready to answer them even after all this time. angie went along with everything her mom told her about her father stacy told her that her father came home one day from work and stacy realized that she couldn't be with him anymore. she told angie that she took her and just left and never looked back again. stacy married a man named mark warner and he became the father figure in angie's life when she was 3. but now that angie was older she wanted to know the real truth about her father and she wanted to meet him so one day she asked stacy and mark about it.

"mom, dad.... i think that its time you two told me who my real father is"-angie

"this again? angie i have told you about your father before"-stacy

"yeah i know mom but i want to know his real name because there is no way in hell that you had sex with a guy named richard ok so come on mom cut the crap and tell me the truth"-angie

"for one watch your language and two i will tell you about your father and since the next question out of your mouth will be when can you meet him? i will call him and talk to him"-stacy

"oh my gosh seriously? mom thats so awesome."-angie

"angie don't get your hopes up ok? he has a new life now ok? he just wants to try and be happy and he deserves it he really does deserve it and so do you"-stacy

"ok mom i wont but thank you. so whats his real name?"-angie

"gregory house"-stacy

"the doctor? house is my father? the same house who works at ppth?"-angie

"yeah that house"-stacy

"oh my gosh im the daughter of the worlds smartest man. i mean this is awesome even if he doesn't want me its still cool to know"-angie

"why would you think he wouldn't want you?"-mark

"well dad becuse he's married and has 3 kids so you know he got the life he wanted"-angie

"how do you know that? well my friend brianna lives in princeton with her uncle and he works with house and she told me that he got married to lisa cuddy and had two boys matt and jordon and a daughter alyssa who is only 2 months old"-angie

"oh well then. ok i will call him when i get to work ok?"-stacy

"cool well i better get to school hey dad do you think you can give me a ride?"-angie

"sure why not come on before your late"-mark

"thanks"-angie

"bye mom"-angie

"bye"-mark

"bye you two"-stacy

mark gave stacy a kiss and then angie gave her a hug and they both took off out the door as fast as the both could and left. stacy was on her way to work and when she finally got there she started towards the phone she wondered if he would even take her call? or if he would even want to meet angie she didn't want her daughter to feel the pain of not knowing her father. she got over all her doubts and called house. house was in his office and was going through files that cuddy was making him sign before they went home the kids were at the hospital with them. they would hang out in wilson's office well the boys would anyway as for alyssa she was always in either house or cuddy's arms.  
cuddy was in his office when stacy called house was holding alyssa when the phone rang and then he handed her to cuddy to answer the phone.

"hello?"-house

"greg its stacy"-stacy

"hi. why are you calling?"-house

"uhhh well as i'm sure you know angie is turning sixteen in a couple of days and she just wants to meet you. i told her that you wouldn't agree to it but i told her i would try"-stacy

"tell her she can come to see me alone the day after her birthday"-house

"greg are you being serious?"-stacy

"yes i am tell her ok? i got to go"-house

"ok bye"-stacy

cuddy was just looked at house and then wondered why he had that lost and confused look on his face.

"greg? are you ok?"-cuddy

"that was stacy... lisa me and you need tonight just me and you"-house

"greg you're freaking me out stop it"-cuddy

"its going to come to a shock to you im going to ask wilson if him and amber can watch the kids ok?"-house

"ok"-cuddy

house got up and looked at cuddy and alyssa who was asleep in cuddy's arms and he smiled he gave cuddy a kiss and then he kissed alyssa on the top of her head and then went to wilson's office. the boys were in there with him so when they saw house they gave him a hug.

"jimmy boy could you maybe watch the kids for me and lisa tonight?"-house

"sure. amber went out of town the house is quiet"-wilson

"thanks by the way stacy and i...... hey boys why dont you go into my office with mommy and your sister so i can talk to uncle jimmy"-house

"ok daddy"-matt said as he got his brother and went next door to house's office

"so you and stacy?"-wilson

"remember when she left?"-house

"yeah she got a job offer somewhere else. didn't sher?"-wilson

"no she was pregnant i didn't want a family at the time and i couldn't handle it so she left. its been sixteen years since then and now my daugher wants to meet me. angie warner will be here in 3 days"-house

"warner?"-wilson

"yeah stacy got married and mark has been a father to angie"-house

"let me guess lisa doesn't know?"-wilson

"no she doesn't know yet"-house

"you're going to tell her tonight?"-wilson

"thats the plan so i got a good 7 hours till then"-house

"good luck house. i really mean it"-wilson

house nodded his head and then left his office him and cuddy both kept busy all day then at 6pm house and cuddy put the kids in wilson's car and then the two of them went home alone. when they got him house and cuddy went and sat on the couch and then cuddy just looked at him.

"lisa you know how much i care about you right?"-house

"yeah i know. greg what is this about?"-cuddy

"stacy and i the break up we had it was real but the reason was a lie. she didnt have a better job offer she was pregnant and i wasn't ready to be a father so she left me"-house

"why didn't you tell me this?"-cuddy

"because we are so happy together but now my daughter angie is going to be sixteen in 2 days and in 3 days she is coming here alone to meet me for the first time"-house

"oh my god. greg i don't even know what to say right now"-cuddy

"lisa please i know you have every right to be mad about this i just couldn't get it out i didn't know how to say it.. i'm sorry.... i should of told..."-house

cuddy cut him off with a kiss he was shocked he didn't expect her to kiss him he expected her to hit him and yell at him or kick him out but she kissed him. then she pulled away and looked into his clear bright blue eyes and she smiled at him.

"greg i know you expected me to react differently like yell at you or hit you or kick you out. but i'm not going to because you are telling me now and i'm glad that you're telling me this"-cuddy

"lisa you're sure about this? i don't want this to mess this situation cause problems with us. i mean i told stacy it was ok for angie come and visit the day after her birthday"-house

"thats fine greg you deserve to get to know your own daughter. just make sure that you are one hundred percent sure that you want this"-cuddy

"i'm pretty sure lisa i mean i think it would be good for me to see her and talk to her"-house

"ok then well since we are alone for the next 2 hours what do you want to do?"-cuddy

"i know this sounds really un romantic but i just want to eat something then go to sleep is that stupid?"-house

"no way i'm so tired."-cuddy

well that night cuddy and house had the talk about angie and cuddy was ok with the whole thing maybe she was lying house thought but she wasn't she thought seeing his daughter would be good for him. he was a great father and he needed to see his daughter. what he really didn't want to happen was feelings for stacy came back when he saw their daughter half of her and half of him he didn't want to come face to face with his feelings especially now that he was married to cuddy and had three kids with her. house just laid there thinking about everything all night and didn't get much sleep at all.  
three days went by fast for house he was busy finishing up a case and he had times where he didnt think about angie coming to visit until the third day. angie came to the hospital because thats where house told her to meet him. she went to the desk in the lobby and asked where he was. the nurse told her that he was in the clinic so angie went to the clinic. angie was both excited and nervous about meeting her father she knew about him like what a great doctor he was and his family thanks to brianna but she still wanted to see what he was like. house stopped when he saw her he didn't know how but he knew that was angie because she looked just like stacy and she had his blue eyes. house walked over to angie and then just looked at her.

"so you must be here to meet me"-house

"only if you're gregory house"-angie

"cool then so you're angie? i can tell you look like your mother"-house

"thanks she said i have your eyes though"-angie

"that you do but come on why dont we go up to my office"-house

"ok then"-angie

angie followed house to the elevator and up to his office where it was suprisingly empty his team wasn't in there well little did house know the patient they had died during the night and the team was witht the family. house and angie went and sat down at his desk on oppisite sides house didnt think that it was all to weird but he needed to find stuff to talk about with a sixteen year old girl.

"so angie you're sixteen happy birthday by the way. and so that would mean you're a sophmore?"-house

"yeah i'm a sophmore almost a junior"-angie

"what kind of grades do you get in school?"-house

"oh well i get mostly a's but then again i get b's too but no c's or d's or f's for that matter."-angie

"wow smart just like me. only i got straight a's all through high school and college and med school"-house

"well that just proves you had way to much time on your hands"-angie

"so what are you thinking of doing after school?"-house

"i have no idea mom and mark want me to be a lawyer but i don't know"-angie

"well go into a medical field there are a lot of different types of medical field jobs."-house

"well i would love to but then i would never hear the end of it from mark and mom why are going into a medical field? you meet your father and then he changes your mind for you"-angie

"so what don't let what they think get in the way if i did that with my parents i wouldn't be here"-house

"so you're married right?"-angie

"yeah i am to lisa cuddy and we have 3 kid two boys and a baby girl. so did mark and your mom have any kids?"-house

"nope my mom said she didnt really want anymore kids and mark agreed"-angie

"so now do you have a boyfriend i should worry about?"-house

"not anymore i was dating the baseball team captain but when mark found out he freaked and broke us up"-angie

"why did he freak?"-house

"becuase travis is a senior and me being a sophmore he got really mad and then he told travis i was cheating on him so the next day travis broke up with me"-angie

"wow your step-dad seems like a total ass"-house

"yeah well sometimes he can be nice. so you have a team right? i mean you don't do everything by yourself? or do you?"-angie

"i have a team a new one actually , , and . they are with the dead patient oh and eric foreman came crawling back to this job so now he is back here with me. the two other former members of my team and both work here at the hospital as well. chase is head of surgery and cameron runs the er."-house

"wow so they are all still around? that must get annoying unless you don't see them everyday. so mom told me that when you became a doctor here you injured your leg what happened?"-angie

"well i had an infarction but when me and lisa decided to get married i was put into a ketamine induced coma and that helped now no pain and i can walk without my cane"-house

"wow medicine is awesome"-angie

"yeah it is that's why you shouldn't let people plan your future for you. by the way you don't do drugs do you?"-house

"no i don't do drugs sorry"-angie

"to bad i had some left over from a party oh well. hey do you want to go meet your step-mom and your two step brothers and step sister? they are downstairs with lisa in her office?"-house

"seriously? do you want me to meet them"-angie

"sure come on"-house

house and angie went back downstairs to where cuddy was and there she was with the boys and alyssa. house walked into her office followed by angie who was looking around and just standing there while house went over and got alyssa and brought her over to angie.

"lisa, matt, jordon this is my daughter angie. and angie this is you little step sister alyssa and your two new step brothers matt and jordon and your really wonderful step mom lisa"-house

"hi its really awesome to meet you guys"-angie

"hi i'm really happy you came angie just dont let your father get you into trouble ok he gets into more trouble here than your average teenager"-cuddy

"wow really?"-angie

"yeah he likes to cause troube. so how long are you here?"-cuddy

"just a week"-angie

"oh well i'm sure you will have a great time"-cuddy

"yeah well i'm easilly entertained so i'm sure i will be fine"-angie

"well i will let you two talk you need to get to know eachother too i mean if angie is going to come back for another visit"-house

"oh my god seriously you want me to come for another visit?"-angie

"of cours listen lise i will take the kids with me and you talk to angie ok?"-house

"sure greg just be careful i want the kids back unharmed please"-cuddy

"i make no promimses. bye"-house

house left with the kids and let angie and cuddy talk. angie went and sat on the couch next to cuddy

"so you're sixteen?"-cuddy

"yeah i'm sixteen its awesome even though i still cant drive because of mark"-angie

"so do you like mark?"-cuddy

"well yeah he's great he's funny and smart but you know he's not my father there was just something missing and mark tried to be the father i didn't have and he was a little to over protective"-angie

"well i'm sure he had a good reason"-cuddy

"no ok i was dating the captain of the baseball team and then mark totally freaked and told him that i was cheating on him and then the next day travis broke up with me"-angie

"wow mark seems like a total ass"-cuddy

"yeah he sort of is but what can i do i'm stuck there till i'm eighteen"-angie

"well do you think that you would want to come back here?"-cuddy

"that would be so awesome there is actually stuff to do here unlike in shorthills there isn't much going ont and i'm so sick of hearing my mom tell me to go out and have a life and mark harassing the guys i choose to go out with"-angie

"well i can tell you that your father will be the same way if you meet somebody but i don't think he will be as drastic as mark"-cuddy

"i don't think anyone could be more drastic than mark"-angie

"so did travis ever find out that you weren't cheating on him?"-cuddy

"yeah he did then he wanted to get back together but i just couldn't go back because he actually believed mark more than me"-angie

"well that was probally a good choice. so do you think that maybe during the summer if your mother and mark let you i could let you do some work here at the hospital if you want"-cuddy

"oh my god are you serious? that would be so awesome"-angie

"now you have to clear it with your mom and mark ok?"-cuddy

"thank you so much"-angie

"no problem now here are somethings for you to show your mom about our summer program stuff. we get a lot of high school students who are interested in the medical field they come here and go around to each department and see which field they would like to go into."-cuddy

"i actually want to go into the medical field but thats not the future mrak and my mom planned out for me they see me as a lawyer because i like to argue with people."-angie

"well you can't let them choose the life you want. trust me if i did everything my parents told me i wouldn't be a doctor i wouldn't be with your father and i wouldn't have matt, jordon, and alyssa so i'm glad i didn't do what my parents planned out for me."-cuddy

"wow my dad said the same thing. and you know i thought it would be weird to call him dad after all this time has passed but its not it fits. i mean now it seems weird refering to mark as dad"-angie

"well thats because even though you haven't been around him you always knew mark wasn't your dad and it never fit to call him dad. but now that you know who your father is you feel more comfortable calling him dad"-cuddy

"yeah its just that mark actually told me before i came here that i better be careful because my dad would put me in danger or he would crush my dreams of being happy meeting him and that i shouldn't get to attatched to him and i should be prepared for the emotional pain that came with this visit"-angie

"wow well angie that would normally be true say if your mom came to visit or mark did. greg would usually do something incrediablly stupid to piss them off. but you're his daughter angie and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you.  
the only thing you need to know is he has his good days and his bad days."-cuddy

"yeah i totally get that he has bad and good days because i am the same way. if i have a bad day mark and my mom don't even talk to me all day i kind of like it actually because everytime we talk we have to talk about my future and we never do anything together. i started to think about things on my trip over here and i knew of my father since i was 8 and figured out how to use the computer. i followed part of his career and i would constantly check the internet for new updates on him. and my mom and mark would alway see something about him on my computer and delete it so i couldn't read it now i know why not completely but sort of"-angie

"i think that your dad and your mom had a rough relationship after she left and she could never forgive him for saying he wasn't ready. i also think in a way she wanted you to hate him too for leaving"-cuddy

"but he didn't leave she did. and i wouldn't hate him he wasn't ready to be a dad i get that and i know that at the time he was worried about being a dad. i mean now he's a great dad i mean the way he looks at matt, and jordon those are his two boys and alyssa well she is just so adorable. i think my mom over reacts to the topic of my dad because she told that she always thought i would like him better than her."-angie

"well your dad has a different take on parenting and he is good at it. he would do anything for his kids that means you too now that he is getting to know you. i'm just glad you have his personality i know most people wouldn't say that with him being somewhat of a jerk but he is a great role model too. you may like your father more than your mom at times but thats nothing for her to freak out about."-cuddy

after all this time house began to wonder what cuddy and angie were talking about so he got up with alyssa still in his arms now sleeping, and got the boys and went down back to cuddy's office. he was outside of her office and he liked what he saw angie and cuddy laughing and talking. then he knocked on the door cuddy motioned him and the kids in. jordon and matt sat on the ground playing with their toy cars and house walked over and sat on the chair near the couch where angie and cuddy sat.

"so how is it going?"-house

"good lisa is really fun to talk to"-angie

"yeah greg you have a great daughter. and i told her there is a spot open for her this summer if its ok with her mom"-cuddy

"wow if stacy says no she hates you angie this is a really great program and it would give us a chance to see you in a place you like and enjoy"-house

"yeah well i don't mom and mark will go for anything i want. they don't want me to be like you and thats why they don't want me to be in the medical field and want me to be a lawyer like mom. but the lawyer thing works for her and all that would happen is they think i'm in law school but actually i am in med school. and i hate that they just won't let me make my own choices."-angie

"well your mother is controlling and has to be the boss of everything so she gets whatever she wants. thats a reason she left so that i wouldn't be apart of your life"-house

"is that really why she left? she didn't think that i needed my father?"-angie

"i shouldn't of said that angie your mother loved me and she loves you she made a smart move but i wish she would've at least let me see you"-house

"hey greg why don't you give me alyssa and you and angie can go talk to james and your team"-cuddy

"sure why not jimmy could use some cheering up him and amber had a fight about having a baby. she wants one and so does he but she wants to wait he doesnt"-house

"well just go and i will see you later"-cuddy

house said goodbye and gave cuddy a kiss and then he gave alyssa to her. he kissed alyssa on the top of her head and waved to the boys angie got up and followed him out and back up stairs. they got to wilson's office and house actually knocked this time. when wilson said come in he was shocked to see that one house actually knocked before coming into his office and that he was with someone that looked like him and stacy. house and angie sat down in the chairs in front of wilson's desk.

"so jimmy this is my daughter angie. angie is my best friend the boys call him uncle jimmy"-house

"hi"-angie said smiling at wilson

"wow you look just like your mom except for the eyes which look just like your fathers eyes"-wilson

"you look into my fathers eyes? i knew you were too good looking to be straight"-angie

"you have is sarcasim too. well thats one trait i hope the boys and alyssa never get"-wilson

"so any way i just really want to ask you something?"-angie

"ok what is it?"-wilson

"what's it like being an oncologist?"-angie

"oh please tell me you don't want to be an oncologist?"-house

"well maybe i mean the field of oncology has always been really interesting to me"-angie

"well angie its a very tough field to be in. some of the people you treat sometimes you see them go through the whole process and when they die its hard on you especially if you gotten to know them. now if your social skills are anything like your fathers then you won't have a problem but im hoping you actually care about people"-wilson

"hey i care about some people its all the idiot patients who think they know more than me. hello im the one who went to med school not you if you knew why you were sick you wouldn't be here asking me"-house

"well can't all be as smart as you house"-wilson

"so you have a hard time dealing with the fact that you have to watch people just die right in front of you everyday"-angie

"well yeah i meant don't get me wrong i love my job its just at times i wish i choose a different field to go into but then i realize that i like what i do and i will just keep doing it. you should ask your mom if you could stay here for the summer and be in the summer teaching program we have here for high school students. although the part when you get to the oncology field there will be a lot to learn and you will have to hear me talk a lot so just be prepared for that"-wilson

"i was thinking about it actually lisa gave some info on it and i really want to do this. and i think i can deal with listening to you talk on and on about cancer"-angie

"well good because i think your dads course is the easiest every year and whent they get to me its like the last course was so easy"-wilson

"my course isnt easy its just if they don't get it right i let them think they got it right anyway"-house

"well i am totally focused on what i want and i really want to be a doctor"-angie

"that's great angie and i hope you can do the program it will be fun"-wilson

"well jimmy we will see you later im going to take angie to meet the ducklings"-house

"ok have fun with that"-wilson

house and angie left wilson's office and walked around the corner into the conference room where his team was sitting doing pretty much nothing but sitting there being bored and talking to eachother. when house walked in taub, kutner, and amber looked up and saw angie following him in. angie sat down in the open chair at the table in between kutner and taub while house just stood there.

"ummmmm house who is this?"-taub

"oh yeah this is my daughter angie. angie that's taub, kutner, and cut throat bitch or amber is her human name"-house

"daughter wow so your what 12?"-taub

"wow do i actually look 12 or are you just a total morron? i'm 16 you idiot"-angie

"house are you going to let your daughter talk like that?"-taub

"well if you stop being an idiot she won't talk like that"-house

"so has school ended for you yet?"-kutner

"well no not yet almost though. so kutner cool name by the way what's your specilty?"-angie

"i specialize is immuneology."-kutner

"oh thats so cool. and you idiot whats your specitaly?"-angie

"im a plastic surgeon"-taub

angie just laughed at taub

"why is that funny?"-taub

"you answered to idiot. i have nothing against you being a plastic surgeon. so amber what about you?"-angie

"i specialize in neurology"-amber

"cool very cool. well dad looks like you only have one idiot on you team to me"-angie

"oh just wait until kutner does something stupid. because i can assure you he will do something really stupid"-house

"why am i the idiot?"-taub

"hey you gave yourself that title when you answered to idiot."-angie

"house your kid is just like you its annoying"-taub

"i think its cool and she isn't just like house i mean.......nevermind"-kutner

"ok taub go find something boring to do and kutner stay away from my 16 year old daughter. oh and amber your boyfriend jimmy wants to talk to you"-house

"your dating jimmy? and dad come on kutner is not going to be a problem and besides it wouldn't be bad if he was hitting on me would it i mean he is what 20?"-angie

"ok angie please flirt with guys your own age besides kutner is 28 and has a girlfriend"-house

"oh to bad and i was not flirting with him dad geez. any way i told mom i would call her so i better do that before she goes crazy"-angie

"you can go in my office"-house

"thanks i will be right back"-angie

angie went into house's office and pulled out her cell phone and called her mom. stacy and mark were worried about how she would get along with house and they really hoped that he wouldn't rub off on her while she was there. the last thing they wanted was to was have house's personality rub off on angie. stacy heard the phone ring and she got up and answered it.

"hello"-stacy

"hey mom just calling to check in"-angie

"hey how are things going so far?"-stacy

"things are great so far a lot of fun. i can't believe you didn't want me to know my dad"-angie

"angie i'm glad that you are having a good time but you know you should know that i had a reason for keeping you away from your father"-stacy

"why? because he's fun? because he's a good dad? oh yeah its great i never knew him"-angie

"hey lets not argue about this. what have you two been doing?"-stacy

"well when i got here we hung out in his office and then i met lisa and matt, jordon, and alyssa. me and lisa talked for a while and then i met james wilson and i met dad's team , and ."-angie

"well thats great."-stacy

"mom i don't want to be a lawyer. that's the dream you and mark have but not me. there is a program here for the summer i really want to do it. i want to go into the medical field and don't say oh its just because i'm with my dad its not because of dad. i have always wanted to be in the medical field. so i really think you should let me do this. the program lets you go through each department and let you get experience in the different fields"-angie

"well angie i always had a feeling you didn't want to be a lawyer. so you really want to do this?"-stacy

"mom i want to do this more than anything. plus i think being here will be good for me. i need to be around people who do things and i know you may get mad but you and mark and me dont always have much fun together and i just want to have the chance to see what my life here could be like"-angie

"ok you can do the program angie but i want to know more about this when you come home ok"-stacy

"ok mom i promise thank you so much and i have to go ok i will talk to you later"-angie

angie hung up and went back to the conference room joining her dad and kutner and amber. she sat next to amber and across from house and kutner.

"so why are and jimmy fighting?"-angie

"we're not fighting"-amber

"yes you are and i know you are fighting and about what"-angie

house knew that angie was messing with amber and he liked it he found it quite funny.

"ok then what do you think we are fighting about?"-amber

"i know you two are fighting about having a baby. he doesn't want to wait to have a baby and you do"-angie

"ok so did your dad tell you that?"-amber

"no i just know when people are bothered and i know why most of the time i mean you are young and jimmy well he is amost like what thirty-five he doesn't want to be one of those fathers who is taking their kids to the park and someone comes up to them and asks if they are the kids grandfather i mean that would suck"-angie

"do you think he really feels like that? i mean he has never told me that..... and why am i having this conversation with a sixteen year old?"-amber

"because you know that's how he really feels and me bringing it up made you realize that. and yeah my dad did tell me about your fight and what i say may not matter but its a stupid thing to fight over. you love him and you want to start a family with him but you are going to let this have such a huge effect on you"-angie

"ok you think that he is right? we should have a baby right now? i mean i should give in to him because he is freaked that he is too old to take care of his own kid? that is the stupidest thing i have heard well today any way. so if you want to be like your dad you are on the right track i mean you know messing with people and budding into their personal lives."-amber

"thank you for that i do think my father has great qualities. and you are just deflecting because you know i am right"-angie

"well i am going to talk to james ok i will see you all later goodbye"-amber

amber left the room and then house turned to angie who was just smiling

"so i think i made her mad"-angie

"yeah well what can you do? so what did your mom say?"-house

"she said that i could do the summer program here. but i think she wants to talk to you about it."-angie

"did she say she wanted to talk to me?"-house

"no but when does she ever say what she thinks i mean she is a really bad secret keeper"-angie

"ok well next time you call or she calls i will talk to her ok?"-house

"ok thats cool so what do we do now? i get bored really easy"-angie

"kutner and taub you can take my daughter to the lab with you guys. and im not actually asking im telling you guys to take my daughter to the lab with you guys"-house

"ok cool lets go"-kutner

"house i can go do something else like go to the clinic or go to the er and help out cameron?"-taub

"no its because you don't want to be there im sending you now go"-house

angie got up and walked out the door with kutner and taub followed slowly behind them. taub didn't hate kids its just that a teenage version of house wasn't going to be good for anybody. but kutner thought she was cool he wanted to hang out with her which taub thought was weird kutner hanging around with a sixteen year old girl. but then again she was the daughter of their boss and they knew he could fire them eventually for this house would find a way to fire them. they reached the lab and went inside the room and wilson was in there running tests.

"hey jimmy did your girlfriend find you?"-angie

"how did you know i had a girlfriend?"-wilson

"my dad. and i was talking to her about you guys and she got mad that my advice actually helped so yeah"-angie

"oh well yeah she talked to me already. and she is pretty sure she is ready to have a baby and i think thats great. so what are you guys doing here?"-wilson

"house sent us down here to babysit"-taub

"hey i am not a baby ok kutner was hitting on me"-angie

"you were hitting on a sixteen year old?"-wilson

"i was not hitting on her i was being nice"-kutner

"ok anyway i was bored and my dad sent me here the the cool guy and the idiot"-angie

"so you already gave them nicknames. and taub is the idiot? shocking maybe because kutner hasn't set a patient on fire yet?"-wilson

"no its just because i didn't like his attitude and he thought i looked twelve. and plus i said hey idiot and he responded so."-angie

"well you are house's daughter you have the attitude. and the dislike in employees. i think you and your dad will get along just fine"-wilson

"yeah well my mom doesn't seem so thrilled about this summer program thing me being here all summer with my dad she is freaked about this week"-angie

"stacy said you coud do the program thats great does your dad know?"-wilson

"yeah i told him later on tonight when she calls me again she is going to want to talk to him about it. and i just really want to stay here and do this i mean being a lawyer is so boring but being a doctor is cool"-angie

"well i'm sure everything will work out for you. well i got to i will see you later"-wilson

wilson left and angie went over and sat on the chair wilson was previously sitting on.

"so what do you guys do down here? i mean i know what you do but how do you do it?"-angie

"oh its really cool i will so you i just need some blood for a sample. hey taub give me some blood"-kutner

"no way you use your own blood"-taub

"use my blood."-angie

"i don't think that is such a good idea"-taub

"hey what is life without taking risks? maybe that is why you are like this. you have no fun in your life your married and guessing here but you must of had an affair to be that upset by life."-angie

taub got mad and took off back to house's office and angie smiled at kutner and rolled up her sleeve so that he could draw some blood from her arm. kutner put the needle in and got enough blood to do the test he let angie help him and he really hoped that house wouldn't be mad about this. taub made it back to house's office and walked him and stood in front of house's desk with his hands on his hips.

"aren't you supposed to be entertaining my daughter?"-house

"why did you tell your sixteen year old daugher that i had an affair?"-taub

"i didn't and even if i did why do you care the whole hospital knows and so does your wife"-house

"so you admit you told her?"-taub

"no i didn't tell her about anything. she didn't know anything about it so maybe she is just smart like me and knows whats what."-house

"i don't think its very responsible of you to let you sixteen year old daugher go off and hang out with kutner"-taub

"why? is he planning on having sex with her? if not then she's fine"-house

"they are down in the lab kutner is showing her how to do blood tests....using her blood"-taub

"well that's stupid but i think its fine. kutner knows not to take to much blood and its only a little needed to run a blood test so she will be fine. plus now you get to do my paperwork or go do my clinic hours for me. your choice of course"-house

"house just get off your ass and do it your self."-taub

taub left it at that and left house's office. house got up and went down to see cuddy and the kids who were still sitting in there playing while she was working. he walked into her office and the boys looked up and went over and hugged him. alyssa was sleeping in her car seat by cuddy's desk house went over there and kissed cuddy and then kneeled down to kiss alyssa on the top of her head then he went to the chair across from cuddy's desk and sat down.

"where's angie?"-cuddy

"with kutner in the lab running blood test"-house

"with what blood you don't have a patient do you?"-cuddy

"her blood"-house

"what? her blood greg you have know your daughter for not even a day and you are already letting her get into trouble."-cuddy

"eh she is a teenager i'm sure she will do worse than this"-house

house's phone started to ring it was kutner.

"what did you do?"-house

"ummmm where are you?"-kutner

"i'm in lisa's office why? where are you?"-house

"me and angie are in the er"-kutner

"why are you there?"-house

"well we were walking down the stairs and angie sort of fell its not to bad she broke her ankle though and fractured her left wrist."-kutner

"well she is ok right? i mean nothing more than that?"-house

"she is ok. i will see you in a few minutes"-kutner

"bye"-house

house hung up the phone and looked at cuddy..

"what happened?"-cuddy

"angie broke her ankle and fractured her wrist"-house

"what? i she ok?"-cuddy

"yeah she is fine she fell down the stairs kutner took her to the er and now he is going to bring her over here. i will take her home i can take the kids too"-house

"you just want to get out of going to the clinc today. but fine take her home and the kids should really get home. i will see you later tonight"-cuddy

just then kutner knocked on the door. house and cuddy turned to look and they saw angie on kutner's back holding krutches in her hands. house thought it was funny and he pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. kutner went over and put angie on the couch and then waved to house and cuddy and left.

"what were you thinking?"-house

"not much when i fell down the stairs. but the piggy back ride was a lot of fun for me not so much kutner"-angie

"are you ok?"-cuddy

"yeah i'm fine. hey dad that picture you took could i send it to my mom and mark so i can freak them out?"-angie

"oh yeah go for it"-house

"greg come on don't send the picture"-cuddy

"oh come on lisa you know you want to send the picture to stacy. and plus me and my daughter are bonding"-house

"by panicing her mother"-cuddy

"yes come on angie you are coming to stay with us and i am going to take you home with me and the kids now ok?"-house

"ok then lets go"-angie

house and angie and the kids went home and then cuddy actually got some work done. when house and angie got home he showed her around and the room that she would be staying in and the boys went to their room and played with their toys and house put alyssa in her crib and she stayed their sleeping. angie was sitting on the couch in the living room and house walked in and sat across from her and pulled out his phone.

"so you still want to send that picture to your mom and fake dad? and why are you calling me dad already and you call him mark he was there i wasn't? and i don't mind you calling me dad i'm just curious?"-house

"well yes i want to send it to them and mark never fit to me do you know what i mean? he is just so not anything like me and i knew when i was 13 and he started hanging around my mom a lot more that he was a total jerk and that he could never be a father to me. so i called him mark mostly because it really pissed off mom. and i call you dad because the title fits you more than it does him"-angie

"great now i know i'm way better then the man your mom ended up with. ok so all you need to do now is send it. i typed 'look what i did my first day with dad'. i think its great"-house

angie took the phone and typed in her mom's number and sent it. about two minutes later stacy got the picture and she freaked out mark went over to her and saw the picture of angie on kutner's back with a cast on her leg and another on her wrist. stacy called right away and then angie and house heard the phone ring from the coffee table and they just looked at eachother. stacy called house's cell phone because that's where the picture was sent from.

"you want to or should i?"-house

"you because she is going to want to talk to you anyway."-angie

"good point. hello?"-house

"greg can you please explain why my daughter is wearing two casts and getting piggy back rides from doctors her first night with you and she is already out of control"-stacy

"hey listen to me she is fine nothing bad just a broken ankle and a fratured wrist and kutner is a very valuable member of my team i sent him and angie off to mess around"-house

"oh that makes me feel a whole lot better you sent my sixteen year old daughter off to hang out with some older guy."-stacy

"this isn't about her being hurt. this is about the guy come on its just kutner"-house

"well thats fine that you know him but if you let her act like this what do you think is going to happen when she meets a guy she likes and she is with you this summer?"-stacy

"oh come on i'm not your husband stacy i will allow her to have a relationship if she meets a guy"-house

"oh really? and what if their relationship becomes intamite?"-stacy

"well the best relationship are intamate"-house

"so you will allow your daughter to have sex with her boyfriend?"-stacy

"yes i would i may might like it but i'm not stupid enough to think it won't happen. i mean come into reality stacy teenagers have sex everyday and you and i first had sex when you were 16 and i was 19."-house

"so now its ok for her to have sex with an older guy?"-stacy

"listen to me she will have sex and she most likely meet a guy at this summer program because mostly guys sign up for the courses."-house

"you know what put my daughter on the phone."-stacy

"hello?"-angie

"hey sweetie are you ok?"-stacy

"yeah i'm fine no need for you to worry about anything. and mom just so you know me and travis had sex and i figured now would be a good time to tell you just so you know it happened and that it won't be my first time if it does happen this summer."-angie

"angie what were you thinking i knew that jerk was nothing but trouble i knew from the moment i met him that it would be bad"-mark

"mom did you have me on speaker phone?"-angie

"yes i did. and i'm glad i did because if you act out one more time you will not be doing that summer program with you father i got to go behave. bye"-stacy

"bye mom. bye jerk off"-angie

she quickly hung up before she had to hear mark yell at her again. that week went by so fast and angie became good friends with kutner and amber actually. taub however was still on the fence about angie and everybody knew that he didn't hate her it was just that the things she told him about his life were true and he hated that. days went on and then as fast as it could summer came and it was time for angie to go back to princeton and see her father again who everyday she started to like him more and more than her mom. angie was in her room packing and she was so excited about going to see her dad again she loved hanging out with him and she loved having two brothers and a little sister. alyssa had grown attached to her and angie had given her dad a picure that he took of her and alyssa so that alyssa could have it with her the boys had one too. angie had a picture of her and house and another one of her and lisa then the one with her and alyssa and then the one with her and jordon and then the one with her and matt. angie also took a picture with kutner and amber and she had those two on her table next to her bed as well she had one of her and wilson. she was sitting on her bed texting kutner and looking at the pictures when her mom and mark walked in angie looked up and then looked back at her phone.

"hey are you all done packing"-stacy

"yep"-angie

"do you ever put that phone down?"-mark

"nope"-angie

"who are you talking to that is so important?"-mark

"yeah come on you are leaving in a few hours"-stacy

"lawerence"-angie

"what?"-mark

"you asked who i was talking to so i told you"-angie

"kutner you are going to see him in a while and you are texting him.?"-mark

"hey not just him i'm also texting dad, lisa, amber, and uncle jimmy"-angie

"you will see them in a few hours you can't wait till then to talk to them?"-stacy

"no you see kutner just got this really cool appartment last month and he is finishing it up this weekend and he asked if i could help?"-angie

"oh no. no way"-mark

"that's not your choice to make"-angie

"no way is my daughter going to be alone with some 28 year old guy in his appartment"-mark

"dude take a chill pill and calm down. you aren't not my dad ok never were never will be."-angie

"do not talk to him like that young lady"-stacy

"i am sick of you two treating me like a kid its just kutner were are just going to be putting stuff up on the walls and his girlfriend is going to help to so is amber.  
is that ok with yo?"-angie

"why didn't you say that first?"-stacy

"i wanted to see how you would react? oh can you hold on a second? dad is calling"-angie

"sure go ahead"-stacy

"hey dad."-angie

stacy saw how happy she was and she was glad she was happy but she didn't really like that she was happy with house instead of her.

"hey angie i know you are coming a few hours but matt is here and he wanted to say hi."-house

"oh thats cool i wasn't doing anything let me talk to him"-angie

"hi angie"-matt

"hey little man whats up?"-angie

"when you coming home?"-matt

"i'll be home soon alright hang in there buddy. i will get there as fast as i can"-angie

"ok here daddy by angie love you"-matt

"i love you too"-angie

"hey angie me and lisa got you something that might come in handy this summer but there are some conditions ok? you can't go out and party and you have to be home by 11pm everynight ok. and if you get a boyfriend no being in your room with the door all the way closed ok? it can be slightly closed that or you sit int the living room same goes for when me and lisa aren't home i'm putting a lot of trust in you ok?"-house

"yeah dad of course. so what did you get me?"-angie

"not much just a car"-house

"oh my gosh you bought me a car?"-angie

mark and stacy looked at eachother and then looked at angie who was jumping up and down about getting a car.

"yeah now its not a brand new sports car or anything. its a 2007 mustang its black me and jimmy fixed it up a little."-house

"dad you are officially the coolest man on the planet right now. oh my gosh i want to see it so bad"-angie

"well i can't wait for you to see it. and i got to go alyssa thought it would be cute to puke all over daddy's new shirt. love you kid bye"-house

"bye dad love you too"-angie

angie hung up the phone and turned around to face mark and stacy.

"oh my gosh dad bought me a car"-angie

"yeah we heard. do you think its the best idea for him to get you a car i mean you just got you license and you are sixteen"-mark

"come on i wouldn't have been given my license if i didn't earn it. and its the best thing ever. its a 2007 black mustang him and jimmy fixed it up for me. can we leave now?"-angie

"sure come on lets go"-stacy

angie grabbed all of her stuff and loaded up the car and the three of them went on the road they got there quick and they went to the hospital mark and stacy didn't go in then just dropped off angie and then left to drive two more hours back home. angie went to cuddy's office to see if there was anybody in there but there wasn't so she went up to house's office where she saw kutner sitting in the conference room so she walked in with all her bags and set them down. he turned to her and then got up and gave her a hug. she went into her fathers office he was sitting there with alyssa cooing in his arms and the boys were sitting on the couch with lisa. matt and jordon looked up and saw angie they ran over to her and hugged her tightly. cuddy went over and gave her a hug the house got up still holding alyssa and gave angie a hug then he put alyssa in her arms.

"hey everyone. hi alyssa you look so cute today"-angie

"you got here early"-cuddy

"yeah well i wanted to leave early my mom was driving me crazy"-angie

"speaking of driving come look at your new car i drove it here"-house

"oh my gosh i can't wait to see it"-angie

"why don't you two go for a drive and i will stay with the kids go on go"-cuddy

house and angie took off to the parking lot. they both got into the car and angie pulled out of the parking lot. they were both hungry so they drove to a hamburger place for some food and house and to get some for the boys because they would be asking for some when they got back. to angie's suprise when they got there mark and stacy were there as well getting some food before they got back on the road. they saw angie and house sot they went over to talk to them.

"oh gosh what are you guys doing here?"-angie

"angie don't be rude even you mother needs to eat somethning other than man candy"-house

"greg nice to see you will be such a great influence on my daughter"-stacy

"yeah well i'm glad she has my personality because don't take this personally but i'm more fim"-house

"hey we have fun too right ange?"-stacy

"mom, mark we haven't had fun since i was thirteen and stupid"-angie

"ok listen we can take you home right now"-mark

"hey hey hey back off your not her dad i am"-house

"you can't just come and take custody of her stacy has custody"-mark

"well actually neither of them do because they were never married so i can ask this to go to court and i can choose who to live with. yeah at least something stuck while i was in all those boring law classes"-angie

"yes and it had to be this. well angie mark just cares about you. and is that the car you got my daughter to drive in all summer?"-stacy

"yes its a nice car its all fixed up replaced all the parts. its safe this way i won't have to drive her around i will show her basic streets so she won't get to lost"-house

"i can't really understand why on earth you would get her a car she is a teenager she could get hurt"-stacy

"now i know you can't be that strict she will only be able to drive it under certain conditions. if she is late for cerfew the whole boyfried thing simple things like that so come on i am being responsible. plus angie will be helping out with the kids too so she won't be out a lot anyway"-house

"kids? oh thats right you have kids"-stacy

"yeah four now counting angie but with lisa we had two boys and recently a baby girl named alyssa she is getting big so fast and she just adores angie so do matt and jordon."-house

"well we better go. i will see you at the end of the summer ok? i love you sweetie"-stacy

"bye mom. mark."-angie

stacy and mark left and angie and house finished up their lunch and then got back in the car and drove back to the hospital. house had to go to the clinic because cuddy was making him and she had asked angie to watch alyssa for a little bit while she took the boys to her parents house. alyssa was still attatched to her parents so angie was more than happy to watch her for a while. angie was walking down the hall up and down trying to get alyssa to go to sleep. angie bumped into a young man who didn't look any older than seventeen coming out of wilson's office. he had really light brown hair and green eyes he looked at her and smiled.

"sorry i should of been looking where i was going. are you ok? my name is cole by the way"-cole

"no thats ok i'm totally fine. my name is angie"-angie

"so you babysitting?"-cole

"yeah thanks for noticing babysitting. four other people thought she was mine. this is alyssa"-angie

"well you could have a baby but you don't look like you have had one. and i know she is greg's daughter"-cole

"yeah do you know him?"-angie

"yes he was like a father to me for a while actually and if you let me take you out this weekend i could tell you more about myself i mean if its ok with your dad i would never betray his trust"-cole

"i will go well if my dad lets me but that sounds great... so cole you know wilson?"-angie

"yeah i spent a lot of time here for a long time and now i am doing the summer program again its my third time"-cole

"oh my gosh i'm doing the program too. how old are you exactally?"-angie

"that's cool you will love it. i just turned seventeen today"-cole

"oh well happy birthday cole"-angie "thank you. i don't celebrate my birthday much"-cole

"oh well now that you know me that is going to change for the better"-angie

just then house walked out of the elevator and saw angie and cole talking. house went over to them and he said hi to cole and then he took alyssa and she giggled for a while. house looked at cole and angie who were staring at eachother and smiling.

"are you guys having a staring contest"-house

"oh sorry about that. ummmmm i was actually wondering if it would be ok if i took angie out this weekend?"-cole

"well i think it would be a good idea she hasn't seen much of princeton so you should take her out. but be back home at eleven or the car is gone."-house

"i will dad thanks."-angie

"why don't you two go on and hang out a little now i will take alyssa"-house

"ok thanks"-angie

as cole and angie were leaving house from the hallway he looked at them and he didn't know if he liked cole being with his daughter. cole had a lot of trouble in the last few years and house didn't know what to expect when he would go out with angie. house went to wilson's office to talk to him about it.

"ok house seriously do you ever get any work done? ever?"-wilson

"of course i do when its the right moment"-house

"what do you want house"-wilson

"why is cole here?"-house

"he was picking up something for the program next week why?"-wilson

"he just asked me if it was ok for him to date angie"-house

"did you say yes?"-wilson

"yeah i did but now i am thinking why did i say yes"-house

"because you know cole he is a good kid. he was just like you when he was fifteen well he was like the old you anyway. and now he is being helped through it he is still dealing with all of his problems and at least he isn't sleeping around. he needs this date house and so does angie i mean mark and stacy never let her do anything"-wilson

"that's because stacy's biggest fear is that angie will get pregnant. and then angie had to say that she had sex with her ex boyfriend"-house

"wow you see that is so something you would do. angie just needs to be around someone good and i think that this date could help the both of them"-wilson

"yeah that's a good point but i don't know how to be a father to a teenage girl"-house

"you will soon figure it out and it will all get better"-wilson

"yeah well i hope it does. well i better go i will see you later wilson"-house

house went down stairs to see cuddy. she was just getting back to her office when she saw house walking carrying alyssa. house still never got used to most of the hospital staff staring at him whenever he held alyssa or walked around with the boys. house went over to cuddy and followed her into her office and then he sat down on the couch with alyssa and cuddy sat next to him.

"aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?"-cuddy

"yes but as you can clearly see i have a child to look after"-house

"angie was watching her. where is angie?"-cuddy

"she went to hang out with cole"-house

"cole? the same cole who came in here some years ago for a drug over dose?"-cuddy

"yeah thats him. they are going out this weekend"-house

"you are going to let her hang out with that kid? i thought he was still on the drugs?"-cuddy

"nope not for a while now but you know he is a good kid and he actually asked me first if it was ok to take her out saturday"-house

"well if you are sure about this kid you know him more than i do so just make sure ok? i would hate for stacy to come here and take your own daughter away from you"-cuddy

"and what would you do if she did that?"-house

"i would have to kick her ass. nobody gets to cause you that kind of pain especially her she already caused you enough pain"-cuddy

"good point"-house

"so by the sounds of it angie has a boyfriend"-cuddy

"ok come on lisa she is 16 im not sure i like her having a boyfriend but i have to be because what i told stacy"-house

"you're her dad you're not suppose to like that she has a boyfriend. and what did you tell stacy?"-cuddy

"i told her that no matter how good the kid is no matter what you taught angie she would still have sex and you can't prevent it. and then she asked if i would be ok with angie coming to me and telling me that she is pregnant. now that i have actually seen her with a guy and one she actually likes i just i don't know its weird."-house

"well good you should feel that way. and i get why you said those things but you can't always play the cool parent. sometimes you will need to set limits on her just because she is stacy's daughter too doesn't mean you let her run wild around here and make her hate her mom."-cuddy

"i wouldn't do that to stacy but its different now that i have angie in my life. and she's not a virgin you know she told stacy"-house

"oh my god she told stacy that?"-cuddy

"yeah apparently her and her baseball star boyfriend you know multiple times. and now she is just i don't want her and cole to move to fast into this reationship you know? he has a bad past and i know he would love to have sex with my daughter but what if she does get pregnant? what happens then? stacy could take angie and my grandchild away from me"-house

"hey greg don't you think that you are over reacting a little bit? i mean they haven't even gone out on a real date yet and you are freaking out over her getting pregnant"-cuddy

"well can you blame me? what will you do when alyssa here brings home one of her boyfriends and then sometime after that says she is pregnant"-house

"ok i get your point but there is nothing you or anybody else besides cole and angie could do to fix that problem"-cuddy

"yeah i guess you are right anyway i am going home"-house

house kissed cuddy as she wrapped her arms around his neck not aware that alyssa was staring up at them in house's arms. cuddy broke the heated kiss before she stopped thinking straight.

"nice try greg you are going back to the clinc you can leave early but at least see a few more patients?"-cuddy

"fine but just so you know? i am expecting a reward when i get home"-house

"yeah well in that case stay in the clinic till five like everybody else"-cuddy

"you know that is really unfair."-house

"yeah i know now give me my baby and get your butt to work"-house 


	2. The Visit

The next few weeks were very dull for House he was so bored he didn't really know what to do with himself he even found himself doing clinic duty willingly. Angie and Cole were officially together and House didn't really respond to it he knew they made eachother happy and that they would look after eachother. In a way Angie and Cole's realationship reminded House of his relationship with Cuddy even though House didn't want to think of his daughter having a marriage like relationship with anyone. The program had started and House and Wilson were the first two department heads to start the program and Cuddy knew that House would just bug Angie and Cole so she put them in Wilson's supervission which didn't really do anything since House was almost always with Wilson anyway. It was almost about time for Stacy and Mark to come visit Angie and they didn't really know what to expect with her. Angie had told them about the program starting and about Cole even but Mark didn't like it all to well and he let Angie know that and she freaked out and told him that she wasn't his daughter and she never would be. Cole had been spending more time with Angie but House liked that she had somebody to talk to and he liked that Cole respected the rules. If Cole was over at Angie's house then they would sit in the living room or in her room with the door slightly open House didn't want to seem too controling and Cole always left at 11:30 pm everytime.  
Angie didn't really mind House's rules mostly because they were still better than Stacy and Mark's rules here ex wasn't even allowed in the House let alone her bedroom she liked living with her dad. And even though he yelled at her and grounded her she didn't care she did whatever he told her so everything was going great.

On a Friday morning at the hospital Wilson was sitting in House's office drinking coffee and talking with House. Angie and Cole came in his office hand in hand like they did practically every morning and then sat on the couch against the wall in House's office.

"So dad I was thinking can you tell my mom it would be bad for her to come this weekend?"-Angie

"Why would I do that?"-House

"Because Mark is mad that I told him about Cole and I just want him to back off and leave me alone"-Angie

"Yeah well you know how it is but you can't just avoid them forever besides your mother misses you a lot. Angie come on they will only be here for the weekend"-House

"Yeah I guess but Cole is the one I am worried about what if Mark tells him something and then Cole breaks up with me?"-Angie

"Cole won't do that and you know it he is different he really cares about you and even though I hate seeing you make out with him in my house I'd rather you do it than be un-happy like you were with Mark around."-House

"Thanks dad and hey Cole wants to do something saturday night and we already had the plans so could you maybe tell mom that I can't go to dinner with them?"-Angie

"Fine I will but next time you either cancel on your boyfriend or you just don't make plans when you know your parents are coming"-House

"Thank you so much dad. Well me and Cole got to go get ready for your speach uncle Jimmy so I will see you guys later"-Angie

"See you later guys and Angie good job on your oncology paper"-Wilson

"Thanks. Bye"-Angie

"Bye James see you later Greg..... Oh and do you really think her step-dad will tell me something to get me to break up with her?"-Cole

"Cole I don't know what he will say. But I do know that you won't believe him. Go on catch up with your girlfriend"-House

"Bye you guys"-Cole

Cole left and joined Angie in the hallway after they walked down to the lecture hall to wait with the rest of the students in the program. Angie saw something that made her panic she saw her mom and Mark walking to the elevators. Cole had his arm around Angie and she had her arm around his waist and then she just stopped walking which caused Cole to stop and look at her he saw her and the look in her eyes. So he followed her gaze over to the elevator and there he saw Mark and Stacy waving at Angie and he looked at Angie who was uncomfortabley waving at her mom and Mark. Mark and Stacy walked over to Angie Mark already wanting to know who Cole was Stacy didn't really pay to much attention she just went over and hugged her daughter. Cole stood off to the side and watched them and watched how Angie was around them it was different then the way she was with House it was like all the happiness from her just left her body and hit the floor. Mark looked off to the side at Cole who was still trying to figure out why Angie hated her mom and step-dad or was it just Mark she hated?

"What are you guys doing here so early? And at the hospital?"-Angie

"Well we got in a little early and we wanted to suprise you"-Mark

"That's so great. Its great to see guys"-Angie

"So anyways who is this?"-Stacy asked looking towards Cole

"Mom, Mark this is my boyfriend Cole"-Angie

"Hi"-Cole said shaking hands with Mark and Stacy

"Well Ange I got to go see Greg and Jimmy for some files and stuff I will see you at Jimmy's lecture ok?"-Cole said giving Angie a kiss which ticked off Mark

"Ok bye babe"-Angie

Cole went back upstairs hoping that Wilson and House were still in House's office. Cole was freaking out and he didn't know why he was. Stacy seemed nice to him but Mark just freaked him out a bit and he didn't even have to like Mark but Cole wanted Mark to like him for some reason. He went to House's office and with his luck they were still sitting in the same spots as when he left Cole went over and sat in the chair next to Wilson across from House's desk..

"Where's Angie?"-House

"She is downstairs"-Cole

"Then why are you here?"-Wilson

"Oh come on guys we are not always together."-Cole

"Yes you are when you go home she turns on her web cam and talks to you until she falls asleep and you both are here all day. You come home with us"-House

"I guess we do spend a lot of time together. Is that a problem?"-Cole

"No she's happy. So why are you not with her?"-House

"Well aparently her mom and Mark came early to suprise her"-Cole

"And you are up here and down there with her?"-House

"She wanted you."-Cole

"Ok lets go first I need the baby."-House

"What?"-Wilson

"I'm simply going to show off how cute Alyssa is."-House

"Lisa put her in the baby care department for the morning"-Wilson

"Perfect I will go get my daughter and then we will go save my other daughter from her mother"-House

House took off out the door and went to the room where Alyssa was she was lying in a crib just playing with her hands. House told the nurse running the center that he was going to take her for the rest of the morning.  
House got Alyssa and walked back to Wilson and Cole who were wanting to just go already. They headed downstairs and Stacy hadn't seen House for a while and she didn't know about his leg even when she saw him at the diner she couldn't tell. When she saw him walk off the elevator holding Alyssa and walking over to them with no pain she was amazed by the sight. House made it over and then he stood there then House told them they should go to the cafeteria to sit down and talk. They went to cafeteria and sat a table with some coffee and House had a bottle for Alyssa sitting on the table.

"So how have you been Angie?"-Stacy

"Good mom really good. I love it here"-Angie

"She's not causing trouble is she? Angie can get into some serious trouble"-Stacy

"No she has been great actually she and Cole stay home sometimes and watch the kids for me and Lisa while we go out"-House

"You leave two teenagers alone in a house"-Mark

"Come on there are three small kids around they're not idiots."-House

"What your kids don't play? Or sleep?"-Mark

"You see this little girl right here in my arms yeah she always has to be held before she goes to sleep and Angie and Cole know that. Even if they did do anything it wouldn't matter."-House

"So you really do want Angie to become a sex addict?"-Mark

"If she has sex with Cole she won't be an addict she will do it because she loves him and cares about him"-House

"Angie I don't think it was such a good idea for you to come here"-Mark

"You're not my father Mark you can't decided for me. I love my dad and I love my brothers and sister and I even love Lisa. But you guys make it hard to be around you and I never had any fun with you guys. Here I have Cole and I have work and I have a family who actually cares about me enough to actually pay attention to me.. I mean come on dad has three little kids and he pays more attention to me than you both did when I was the only one there!"-Angie

"Ok you need to calm down. You are being fooled and you are to stupid to see it ok your dad doesnt care about you he just wants to rub it in your mothers face that you like him better and that he has a better life without your mom in it. And as for your boyfriend here he will use you and then ditch you for someone else"-Mark

"OK ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT SHE ISN'T STUPID GREG LOVES HER AND SO DO I."-Cole

"You love me?"-Angie

"Angie I love you more and more everyday. I knew from when I met you that you would be different and you are and I love you"-Cole

"I love you too"-Angie

"Why don't you two take Alyssa back to Lisa for me ok?"-House

"Ok dad"-Angie

House handed Alyssa to Cole and then Angie grabbed the bottle and blanket House had for Alyssa. Cole and Angie walked back to Cuddy's office to let her know that House had taken Alyssa and tell her what had happened. While they were with Lisa House was still in the cafeteria with Mark and Stacy who were so mad at House for letting Angie get a boyfriend and Mark was more mad than Stacy was but House didn't really care what either of them thought.

"Greg how could you let this happen?"-Stacy

"Let what happen?"-House

"Don't be an idiot. How could you let Angie go out with that kid?"-Mark

"Cole isn't a kid. He did more growing up then I ever did in my forty years alive. He had to and I'm proud of him for that"-House

"But still how could you let Angie just go out with somebody without telling us?"-Stacy

"She isn't a baby anymore Stacy she needs room to breathe and grow. You just can't lock her up in a room and hope she stays your little girl forever because that won't happen. She isn't dating some guy who treats her bad she is with somebody who loves her and cares about her. She needs that Stacy and she wants to be with Cole she understands what he went through and so do I. Do you honestly think I would hate you so much as to let our daughter date someone I didn't know or like?"-House

"Greg you don't get it I can't loose her she is the greatest thing that ever happened to me and we love her so much. And I don't think you would let her go out with someone you didn't like but what I don't get is why are you sticking up for this kid so much?"-Stacy

"When Cole was thirteen he came into the hospital because he had over dosed on ten different drugs and I was suprised he lived but then when he was fourteen he was brought in because he was beaten it was bad and at sixteen he was living with his aunt and he was clean and he was working in this summer program."-House

"He did drugs at thirteen? What about fifteen did he just skip a year?"-Mark

"Fifteen Cole found out that his dad had beaten his mom half to death he tells everybody a different story because he wants to forget but he can't. Yes he did do drugs but he has been clean for almost two years and I know you are going to say well why are you letting Angie date him? Its because I know he will never hurt her or leave her. He will always be there for her when she needs him and that's what you should want for her if you really cared about her"-House

"Fine Greg I hope you're right about Cole"-Stacy

"That's it you're giving in"-Mark

"What are we going to do or say to stop Angie from being with him? She has Greg's attitude and personality."-Stacy

"It's true. Now I got to go kidnap my daughter away from my wife before she puts her back in daycare"-House

House left without another word and he went straight to Cuddy's office. Cole and Angie were in Wilson's lecture and Cuddy was sitting at her desk signing papers while Alyssa was asleep in her carseat next to Cuddy's desk. House walked into her office and sat down in one of the chairs across from Cuddy's desk.

"So you going to tell me why Angie and Cole came in here earlier with Alyssa and why Angie was crying?"-Cuddy

"Mark and Stacy are here early and Mark said somethings and Cole told Angie that he loved her she said it back and then I told them to bring Alyssa who I took from babycare to you."-House

"Oh my gosh well I'm glad Angie told him she loved him back and I'm glad Cole actually opened up to her. And as for Mark and Stacy what did you say to them"-Cuddy

"I told them why Cole was a good choice and I told them they needed to back off and let Angie grow up and make her own stupid mistakes in life so that she can learn to fix them"-House

"That was very sweet and kind of you to say"-Cuddy

"How so?"-House

"You stuck up for your daughter and her boyfriend"-Cuddy

"Yeah well somebody had too Stacy saw that she was happy with Cole but she still let Mark say those things to her."-House

"Well anybody can sse how Angie and Cole feel about eachother and you actually pay attention to what she does unlike Stacy and Mark I mean she had sex with her ex in their own house and they didn't ever know about it"-Cuddy

"Yeah well Angie and Cole are a good match I just hope that it won't end up like mine and Stacy's relationship."-House

"I don't think another relationship could ever end like that again Greg and you know it. You know that Cole would never hurt Angie and you know that she won't be a psycho jealouse girlfriend I mean she can get jealous but what girlfriend doesn't?"-Cuddy

"Did you get jealous when we were dating?"-House

"Still do every now and then"-Cuddy

"Well I got to go you want me to take Alyssa back?"-House

"No just leave her here she is sleeping"-Cuddy

"Ok I will see you later."-House

House got up and kissed Cuddy and then walked out of her office and went back upstairs and he was walking back to his office. He was Cole and Angie making out in the hallway and Angie was up against the wall and Cole had his hands on her hips and House just smiled and walked back to his office. 


	3. Secrets, Fights, and prison

Angie was freaking out about her mom and Mark being around all day she couldn't really focus on anything. And if she had been assigned to any other doctor than Wilson she would of gotten into some trouble for not being focused. Angie and Cole were sitting outside making out when Stacy and Mark came walking out of the hospital. Mark was so pissed off he was about to go over there but Stacy stopped him.

"Stacy are you just going to let her make out with her boyfriend like that out in public?"-Mark

"Mark there is nobody around and besides if I let you go over there and yell at her she will only hate us more"-Stacy

"She doesn't hate us Stacy"-Mark

"Well maybe she doesn't hate us but Mark we are pushing her away and you getting upset about her boyfriend isn't going to help things at all ok?"-Stacy

"Stacy if House is allowing her to do this in public what do you think they are doing in private?"-Mark

"I know you're freaked out Mark but what can we do? Technically Greg has every right to see Angie as I do. We never married and I just took off on him and this is his chance to be a father to his teenage daughter and I think he will do fine. She's happy"-Stacy

"Well sometimes happiness can ruin a life"-Mark

"Well let her make her own mistakes ok. Let her do what she needs to do she's a good kid and we should get out of here before she sees us"-Stacy

"Yeah alright but we are taking her and that boyfriend of hers out to dinner to see if he is right for her"-Mark

"Mark weren't you listening to Greg? He said that Cole was a good kid and wouldn't hurt Angie after what he has been through"-Stacy

"You believe House? After all he has done?"-Mark

"In my book he's the good guy I'm the one who took off with his daughter so he couldn't be with her"-Stacy

"Lets just go Stacy come on we will talk to her later"-Mark

"Good idea"-Mark

With that Mark and Stacy left to their car. After they left Angie and Cole went back inside to get back to work they were already running late from their break and knew that Wilson wouldn't be to upset but he still would be mad about it. So when they got to Wilson's office they knocked on the door waiting for Wilson to say it was ok for them to come in when he did they walked in and saw House sitting on the couch by the window.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?"-Angie

"Better question why are you two late?"-House

"Well we were.... um we were busy"-Angie

"Yeah I know how it is I mean it gets cold outside you were just keeping warm"-House

"You saw us from up here?"-Angie

"Yeah and I also saw your mom and Mark watching you two"-House

"What? Wait and they didn't say anything I thought they hated PDA?"-Angie

"They do but I couldn't hear them but it looked like your mom stopped Mark from saying something from you guys. Speaking of your mom instead of taking just you and Cole out with them your mom wants to have dinner at my house with you guys. Jimmy you and Amber should come too"-House

"That's cool with me as long as you try to behave"-Wilson

"Of course I will behave. But I have no control of what my kids my pull tonight"-House

"Ok whatever House as long as nobody gets seriously injured"-Wilson

"Defined seriously injured?"-House

"No broken bones or anything like that"-Wilson

"Fair enough. So Angie and Cole tonight you be on your semi best behavoir."-House

"Alright dad but if Mark attacks Cole I might kill somebody"-Angie

"Awww how sweet of you to offer to kill for me"-Cole

"Anytime baby. And just so you know dad there is something I need to talk to you and Lisa about and maybe mom but just really you and Lisa first"-Angie

"Ok did you do something bad? Because if you did I sugest not telling your mother. Well you can tell me later at home"-House

"Ummmm.... Iwould actually really like to tell you now."-Angie

"Ok well we can go down to Lisa's office and talk there"-House

"Ok thanks and just so you know if you want to send me back to short hills I get it"-Angie

"Ok what did you do? Did you break the law?"-House

"No but its a good and bad thing can we go now please?"-Angie

"Yeah sure Wilson I will see you later"-House

Wilson waved goodbye and followed Angie and Cole out the door. When they got to Cuddy's office Cole and Angie went and sat on the couch and House sat in the chairs near the couch and House motioned for Cuddy to go sit by him. When they were all seated Angie looked into her dads eyes and she started freaking out.

About two weeks ago Angie found out she was pregnant and she felt happy but she also felt scared that her dad wouldn't want her anymore and so she didn't really want to tell him yet. But with Mark and Stacy showing up she needed to tell him that way if he wanted to send her back then she could leave now. She didn't know how he would react but she hoped that he wouldn't kill Cole.

"Dad something happenend and I'm not really sorry that it happenend but I think that it was a good choice."-Angie

"Ok well do I have to guess or are you going to tell us?"-House

"I had sex with Cole. and well I'm pregnant"-Angie

"Oh my god. It actually happenend"-House

"Wait you thought I would get pregnant?"-Angie

"I had an idea but I just hopped you wouldn't. Angie how could you do this?"-House

"Dad I know it was stupid but I love Cole and I will raise this baby"-Angie

"Cole its you I'm worried about. I know Angie will be able to handle most of it well because she is like me but you Cole you have emotional issues and are you sure you can raise a child?"-House

"I'm going to be honest with you I don't know actually but I love Angie and I will do anything for her and I will try my best to be a good father."-Angie

"Your mother is going to flip about this and worst off she could take you away from me and Cole and your brothers and your little sister."-House

"Dad I won't let that happen. Mostly because I don't really intend on telling mom anymore so yeah."-Angie

"What do you mean not tell her? Angie you have to tell your mother what is going on"-House

"Can't it wait till the summer is over? I will make it clear I don't want another visit with them but I will keep contact and then when the summer is over I will deal with then"-Angie

"Do you really think that will work?"-House

"Honestly no but its worth a shot"-Angie

"Greg I think we should go with Angie's plan I mean Stacy will just freak now and Mark well he might try to kill Cole and then try to kill you for letting this happen"-Cuddy

"Lisa I didn't let this happen I just trusted her. I still do even though I shouldn't but I think that telling us was a good move. Ok I won't tell your mother but you have to understand that this isnt going away. And I am here if you need me anytime. You know that the both of you"-House

"Thank you dad so much. You too Lisa I don't think I have ever been this happy. And I guess I better get back to work"-Angie

"Yeah me too and don't tell James. I want to do it he has helped me out a lot as well as you did Greg and I just think he will like to hear it from me"-Cole

"Ok Cole why don't you two take off ok and hey try to be home by seven ok?"-House

"But I thought they were coming by at six?"-Angie

"Yeah I know freak them out a bit."-House

"Greg seriously? That is so immature"-Cuddy

"Oh come on you know you want to see them freak out too"-House

"Yeah ok it would be funny. But no later than seven because then I wll freak out"-Cuddy

"Thanks I love you guys"-Angie

They all got up and Angie gave House and Cuddy hugs befor she left. Cole and Angie walked off hand in hand back to Wilson's office they were going to tell him about the baby and he was with a paitent so they waited.  
When the paitent left Angie and Cole went in smiling and sat in the chairs across from Wilson's desk.

"So why the happy faces?"-Wilson

"We have something to tell you James. and I hope you are happy and not pissed but either way I know you will come around"-Cole

"Ok so whats up?"-Wilson

"Angie is pregnant."-Cole

"Angie is pregnant? You're the father? Does Greg know?"-Wilson

"Yes to all three we just told Greg right now. And we would appriciate it if you didn't tell Stacy about it"-Cole

At that moment it was about four thirty and Stacy and Mark went back to the hospital to talk with James about how Greg was doing as a father. Well when they got there they heard Wilson in his office with someone so they just waited outside but the door was open and they could hear them talking.

"You don't want your mom to know?"-Wilson

"No Jimmy I really don't not now anyway. Maybe I will tell her tonight but for the most part I would like to wait till summer is over"-Angie

"Three months? Angie in three months you won't look the same or feel the same you know that? And why till the end of summer?"-Wilson

"Because I like it here. I love my life here. I love Dad and Lisa and the boys and I love Alyssa. And I love Cole and I will love this baby"-Angie

When Mark and Stacy heard Angie say 'baby' they freaked and Mark walked right into Wilson's office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABY?"-Mark

"Oh my god what are you two doing here?"-Angie

"DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT. YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?"-Mark

"Listen to me I am glad I got pregnant best thing that could of happenend to me"-Angie

"Honey why didn't you want me to know?"-Stacy

"Really mom you have to ask? Mark is the reason why. I can't say or do anything with out it being wrong or me being a horrible person and I'm sick of it. I finally meet my dad and he's so down to earth and trusting and he is there for me. I mean look at this I am in a really good medical learning program and I love it. I have a family and I like being there for my two brother and my baby sister."-Angie

"Hey I have done nothing but give you a place to live and everything you needed"-Mark

"Well you know what you can take it all back then because I don't want it. I have what I need here I have Cole and I have dad and Lisa and the boys and Alyssa and I Jimmy. That's what I need a family that functions you and mom fight constantly over nothing and at least when Lisa and dad fight its about something. I like babysitting for them and I like them needing me I like being a role model to my brothers and sister. I know you probally want me to come home but please think about letting me stay well actually don't think about it just let me stay because I really love everyone here."-Angie

"You can not stay here that is the final answer young lady you will not be able to see your dad or your boyfriend or anybody else again till you are eighteen."-Mark

"MOM ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT?"-Angie

"No Angie I think if you are old enough to decide to get pregnant then you are old enough to decide what you do with you and your child and your life. I will always be here if you need me and I know that your father will be there for you"-Stacy

"Thank you mom and I know that you are hurt that I wasn't going to tell you but I do want you involved in your grandchilds life and you know that but its Mark I don't want to be involved because he isn't my dad and never will be no matter how hard he tries to be"-Angie

"I know and you have the chance to be with your father and you know what maybe that will be good for you. Maybe thats just what you need a father who loves you and who is there for you and after dinner tonight I won't try to be apart of your life unless you want me to"-Stacy

"Geez mom thats not what I meant mom I want you and dad both to be apart of my life and Lisa but I can't have that with this huge jerk off here pushing his way into peoples lives. I know you love him I don't know why you love him but I know you do and I just think that it would be better if I didn't talk to him because honestly he will mak this pregnancy thing harder than it has to be"-Angie

"Hey you know what fine if you don't want me apart of your life I won't be. But when you come crying back to us wanting to come home because your father hurt your feelings or this great boyfriend of yours broke your heart I'm not going to care you can just figure life out for yourself since that is what you want."-Mark

"Good geez can't you see thats what I wanted since you married my mom? Mark you don't make her happy and I can see how happy she is and isn't and lately she has been un happy and I can't stand it. I know you hate dad mom but you just got to trust me on this ok I know what I'm doing and I don't only have dad"-Angie

"She's right Stacy she doesn't only have House. She has me, Amber, Lisa, her brothers, her sister, and even Kutner."-Wilson

"You stay out of this"-Mark

"Hey this may seem like a shock but House and Lisa and those kids are my family and now Angie is apart of that now and her and Cole will be just fine"-Wilson

"Oh yeah how do you know? How many teen relationships last?"-Mark

"Teenage relationships have lasted but I know Cole so that's how I know this will last. Angie and Cole fit together and I'm sure that this baby will just be the greatest thing to happen to them and House too he has been a great father and now he gets to be a grandfather which he might not admit but he likes that idea."-Wilson

"So Angie how do you plan to support this baby? Are you just going to let your father pay for you and your baby?"-Mark

"No Cole and I are going to work it out. Now we got to go and we will see you tonight at dinner"-Angie

After that Mark and Stacy left Wilson's office and then Angie and Cole went to observe a surgery in to Angie and Cole were sitting down in the observation room they were thinking about what they were going to do about the baby. They were both happy but they didn't really know how they would finance themselves.

"Cole I was thinkig about what Mark said I mean how are we going to support our family?"-Angie

"Hey we will figure this out ok and we don't have anything to worry about I mean yes we will need an appartment and I know I should of mentioned this earlier but my parents kicked me out when I told them about the baby"-Cole

"What Cole why didn't you tell me this? When did they kick you out?"-Angie

"I didn't want to worry you. I told them six days ago I have been staying with a friend of mine"-Cole

"Oh my god Cole then move in with me. I mean I will talk to my dad I'm sure he will let you sleep on the couch and you would be close to me and the baby"-Angie

"Hey Angie we will talk about it with him at dinner tonight ok?"-Cole

"Yeah ok well its almost time to check out for the day so come on I'm going to go chance and then I'm going to go home and you are coming with me"-Angie

"Yeah ok well lets go"-Cole

Later that night at dinner Angie, Cole, Mark, Stacy, Hoouse, Cuddy, Wilson, and Amber we sitting at the table talking. Angie decided to talk to House about Cole in front of Stacy and Mark. Wilson had told Amber about Angie being pregnant and she told Angie that she would be there if she needed anything. Well Cuddy had just put Alyssa down for sleep and Matt and Jordon were playing in their room quietly.

"Dad I know this may not be the best or smartest time to do this but I won't want to talk to you about it later"-Angie

"What now? Haven't you sprung enough suprises on me?"-House

"Cole told his parents about the baby six days ago and they kicked him out and I was thinking if he could sort of maybe live here?"-Angie

"What? Angie you want your father to let your boyfriend live here with you?"-Stacy

"No I want to know if he can just crash on the couch at least he has some where to sleep"-Angie

"Greg I don't think thats appropiate to have her boyfriend here"-Stacy

"Why not? I mean she's already pregnant and besides Cole is a kid of his word he will stay on the couch. Now if I let him stay here he has to follow the rules"-House

"I will follow the rules Greg you know I will"-Cole

"Ok for one you stay out here on the couch ok. Two if you have sex which I know you will try and do it when I'm not here. Three well I don't know what the third rule should be but I will think of one"-House

"Greg those are hardly rules"-Stacy

"Hey my house my rules. Besides they already had sex so why are you scared about them doing it again?"-House

"I'm not its just"-Stacy

Stacy started to cry and House just looked at Cuddy who just smiled at him then he looked back to Stacy

"Stacy can I talk to you outside for a second?"-House

Stacy nodded and they both got up and walked to the door and got their coats and then walked outside. Cuddy exused herself from the table leaving Angie and Cole there alone with Mark. Cole and Angie didn't really pay any attention to Mark they just started to talk about the baby

"Stacy why were you crying? I mean I know saying that I will allow our daughter to have sex is weird but she is pregnant and she does love Cole"-House

"I know Greg I'm not mad or upset about that. I'm just scared"-Stacy

"Of what? Stacy of being a grandparent? Or of having a sixteen year old daughter who is pregnant?"-House

"None of those things? I'm scared of Mark he is going to be so pissed when we get back home"-Stacy

"Stacy what are you saying? Does he hit you and Angie?"-House

"No Angie always fought back but me on the other had don't really say anything"-Stacy

"I'm going to kill him. He can't do that Stacy you need to get away from him I don't want you around that"-House

"Well Greg its my life and I chose to be with Mark and you can't do anything he might try and fight you"-Stacy

"Well I don't have a cane anymore I'm in shape so I think I can take him"-House

"Greg I didn't tell you this so that you can defend me."-Stacy

"Then why did you tell me this?"-House

"Now that Angie is pregnant I want her to be here with you. I know thats a lot to ask of you I know you have your hands full with the Matt and Jordon and Alyssa but I just don't know what to do with Angie and she likes it here and all she wants is to be with her dad"-Stacy

"I'll will do anything for you Stacy and you know that. I still care about you and I love our daughter. Lisa and I will take care of her and so will Cole and everyone else who cares about her. I know that this is hard for you to do and I just think that you need to get away from Mark I don't want him around you at all"-House

"There is nothing to do about it."-Stacy

"You want a bet."-House

House walked passed Stacy and back into the house Stacy tried to stop him but she couldn't he just kept going until he was inside. He went into the living room where Cole and Angie were sitting on the couch and Mark was sitting in a chair near the couch. House went over to Mark and punched him in his jaw.

"What was that?"-Mark

"That was me giving you a taste of your own medicine"-House

"I don't know what you are talking about"-Mark

"Sure you don't I know what you did and I don't want you any where near Stacy or Angie"-House

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me to stay away from my wife. Angie you can because she is your daughter but Stacy is my wife"-Mark

"I'm the only man who cares about Stacy"-House

"Oh so I just married her because I don't care about her"-Mark

"No I believe you love her but you don't really care about her she told me what you did and I won't let this happen"-House

"Well you don't know anything. I am not going to listen to anything you have to say so you stay out of our business"-Mark

"Or you'll do what? You are just all talk and you don't have the guts to do anything"-House

Mark balled up his fist and punched House. Angie screamed and Cole got her up off of the couch and ran over to the hallway where they met Cuddy who just came out of Matt and Jordon's room. Cuddy just looked at them and when they told her what happenend she told them to get the boys and go into Alyssa's room with them. Cuddy went into the living room and say Stacy standing by the door with her hands over her mouth.  
When she looked over she saw Mark punch House in the stomach then House hit Mark they were really going at it and they wouldn't stop but then House got hit too hard and fell and hit his head on the wood floor pretty hard. Cuddy went over to him and knelt down to him and put his head on her lap he openend his eyes and looked around for Mark who was by the door and had his hand gripped tight around Stacy. House got up and Cuddy tried to keep him down but she let him go he had blood on his face and the side of his head. He went over to Mark and Stacy and he put his hand on Mark's shoulder and he just looked at him. Then Mark pushed House away so House punched him in the face and Mark fell and the grip he had on Stacy and then House grabbed Stacy's hand and went over to Cuddy and pulled his hand away from Stacy's and then wrapped his arms around Cuddy and she put her arms around him.

"Greg are you ok?"-Stacy

"Yeah I'm fine Stacy you need to go into the room with the kids. Lisa you too go"-House

"Greg we need to call the cops"-Cuddy

"Yeah I know that but when I do I don't think he will be all to happy so you two need to get out of here now"-House

"Greg I'm not going to let you do this it's my problem and I hate myself for telling you anything in the first place"-Stacy

"Hey listen to me Stacy go into the room with Lisa and the kids now ok I will take care of Mark"-House

"Please be careful Greg you do have four kids that you need to help take care of and not to mention a grandchild on the way and I prefer that you stay here alive and happy and not in pain"-Cuddy

"I'll be fine now please go now before he gets up?"-House

"Ok we're going"-Cuddy

Cuddy and Stacy went to the room with the kids and House went back out to the living room and when he went in there Mark was getting up and he rubbed his face with his hand. He looked at House who had just called the cops and Mark just stayed where he was at.

"So what you called the cops on me what can they do? They have no proof I am a danger to my family"-Mark

"They are not your family Mark"-House

"Oh so they are your's now? What about your actual family? I mean I know Angiel will fit here just fuine but what about Stacy? Are you going to have two wives? I mean thats what your saying isn't it? You still love my wife"-Mark

"I will always care about Stacy and I love our daughter and the cops are already here so I guess its goodbye to you Mark. And just so you know I love my wife and you should've loved yours"-House

"You go around thinking your life is perfect like your better than everybody else because your you. Well one day this moment is gonna come back around and bite you in the ass. So goodbye House nice seeing you agian.  
It's always fun"-Mark

The cops came and took Mark out of the house and then once he was gone House went to the room where everybody was at and walked in. Cuddy got up off the bed and threw her arm around House he just hugged her until she let go. Then Stacy stood up and took off out the door crying Cuddy looked at House and he rolled his eyes and followed after her Stacy had stopped outside and just stood there crying. House went over to her and sat on the ground next to her.

"Stacy what's the matter?"-House

"Mark is gone Greg he is going to be put in jail"-Stacy

"Yes thats a good thing remember he was a danger to you and Angie"-House

"But I love Mark and you got him thrown in jail. I never should have told you anything"-Stacy

"Ok your getting mad at me for defending you and Angie and not to mention our grandchild. Stacy get it threw your head that this is a good thing for you and Angie she had to grow up with that since she was thriteen. I am glad that he is going to be put in jail. Stacy he could have killed you and you wouldn't be here I may not show it but I want you around and so does Angie she just hated Mark."-House

"Greg you don't understand I never cared that he hit me. I still loved him and he still loved me and I can't not be with him"-Stacy

"You know I would except a thank you. Stacy I know ok I know you love him I don't know why you still do but you do and thats fine but if you want to put yourself in danger I don't want Angie or her baby to be around you ok."-House

"So now you're telling me I have to chose between the man I love and my daughter"-Stacy

"You already did it once."-House

"Greg I had no choice then you didn't want a family you weren't ready and I just made it easier for you"-Stacy

"So you broke my heart and took my child away to make it easier on me?"-House said getting up off the ground followed by Stacy

"Greg I know it hurt you but I'm sorry I can't change that"-Stacy

"No you can't but you can change the future. The both of you are better off staying away from Mark."-House

"I just can't think right now Greg I'm so confused and scared to think about anything right now."-Stacy

"Then let me make it simple. Mark or our daughter and grandchild?"-House

"You know that I will stay with Angie and our grandchild but what will I do about Mark?"-Stacy

"You divorce him as soon as possible. And you go in there and tell your daughter that Mark is out of the picture"-House

"I'll figure it out Greg I just need to go and I don't want Angie to get hurt"-Stacy

"What so that's it? You're giving up our daughter and grandchild to go and be with Mark?"-House

"Yes Greg ok yes I am. I guess I wasn't ready for a child either but you seemed to have proved me wrong you are the better parent. I want you to take care of Angie and her baby Greg please keep them safe. I know I'm just running away but Greg you had your chance to figure things out and now you're happy and married with a family"-Stacy

"Stacy this is a really stupid decision you could be making you realize that? I mean Angie wants you in her life and now that Mark is out she can have you in her life and her childs life."-House

"I'm sorry Greg but I have to do this. Tell Angie for me I can't tell her. Bye Greg"-Stacy

"Bye Stacy. Be careful"-House

Stacy turned away from House and walked away. House just stood there for a while before gaoing back inside. He saw Angie and Cole sitting on the couch together and he smiled then he walked back to his room where Cuddy was holding Alyssa on the bed. 


	4. That Night

Cuddy was sitting there with Alyssa. House had a slight smile on his face and he went and sat on the bed next to Cuddy and she handed Alyssa to him.

"Greg are you ok?"-Cuddy

"Yeah. Ummmm we need a perminent place for Angie"-House

"What?"-Cuddy

"Stacy said she needed to figure things out for herself like I did and I told her I didn't want Angie and my grandchild around Mark she didn't know what choice to make so she left"-House

"Oh my god. Angie is going to freak out about this she wanted Stacy in her life just not Mark and now Stacy is gone because of Mark. You don't think that Angie is going to think that Stacy chose Mark over her do you? I mean that would just kill her"-Cuddy

"I don't think so and if she does think that she will tell Cole before she tells us. But as long as she says something if she does feel upset about it. I think she will be fine"-House

"So are you going to tell her tonight?"-Cuddy

"I think I will wait till tomorrow to tell her anything she has been through to much already"-House

"Ok well I'm going to go put the kids to bed."-Cuddy

"Ok I'm going to be here lying in bed"-House

"Why don't you do something useful and put Alyssa to sleep?"-Cuddy

"Fine I will put her to sleep then I will come back in here and go to bed"-House

"Good deal then what about Cole? Are you really letting him stay here?"-Cuddy

"Yeah I mean do you think its a bad idea? I just figured since Angie is already pregnant what else can happen"-House

"I think its a great idea. I just thought you were trying to piss of Mark and Stacy which worked obviously"-Cuddy

"Well I was and it did but Angie and Cole are having a baby and they need to start somewhere"-House

"Ok well good for you Greg you're daughter adores you and you know it even though she hasn't know you for long she adores you."-Cuddy

"Yeah I am pretty awesome aren't I?"-House

"Yes you are. I'm going to put the boys to sleep ok you go put Alyssa in her room"-Cuddy

House nodded and he got up and walked down to Alyssa's room and he went up to her crib and laid her inside. Cuddy had just gotten the boys to bed and gave Cole a pillow and blankets for th couch. When Cuddy walked by Alyssa's room she saw House still standing over her crib smiling. Alyssa was just laying there sleeping and Cuddy walked in and put her arms around House and rested her head on his back and he smiled. He turned around and faced her she was smiling up at him and then he kissed her.

"So Cole is all set on the couch"-Cuddy

"Good what about Angie is she still lying there with him?"-House

"No she got tired and she went to bed so she might be asleep by now"-Cuddy

"Ok good"-House

"Greg are you ok? You seem upset"-Cuddy

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking"-House

"Thinking about what?"-Cuddy

"It's not important it was just something Stacy told me a while back and again tonight"-House

"Are you going to tell me?"-Cuddy

"Do you really want to know I mean we don't really tell eachother everything about everything right?"-House

"I thought we did but you deserve secrets so wether you tell me or not its ok but I wish you would tell me that way I could talk to you about it so you won't be so upset anymore"-Cuddy

"Come lets go to bed"-House

"Not until you tell me what's going on in that complicated mind of yours"-Cuddy

"I thought I didn't have to tell you"-House

"Well I lied I want to know whats bugging you. What did Stacy say to a while back and just now?"-Cuddy

"Come on we will talk about it in our room ok?"-House

"Fine but you're not going to lie are you?"-Cuddy

"No it will all be the truth I trust you not to tell anybody? And I love you enough to trust you"-House

Cuddy smiled and kissed House and she was still amazed by how much she loved him. She never thought that she would be here in this moment in time with House happy and in love with the family she always wanted. House still thought that she was crazy for falling in love with him and suprised that he hadn't screwed up their relationship. House never thought that he would have the balls to admit his life sucked but he did and Cuddy saw the real House through it all now he had the life he truely always wanted now he just had to get used to his wife wanting to know everything that bothered him. 


End file.
